


Starsky and Hutch and the Supply Closet

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Just a ltttle fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hutch defuses a ready to blow Starsky... in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky and Hutch and the Supply Closet

Hutch was intently typing up his last report. He glanced across the desk at Starsky and saw him yank the report he was typing on out of the typewriter, ball it up and toss it in the trash. A glance at the trash can revealed it was almost full of reports that had met the same fate.

Starsky growled as he threaded another blank report form into his typewriter. He scrolled down and started striking the keys with a force that shook the desk. The pencil he had clenched between his teeth was about to snap with the pressure he was biting it with. 

His partner was about to blow a gasket. Something had to give. Hutch began to smile. He hid his smile and began plotting in his mind. His plotting had a predictable effect on his body and he was soon growing hard.

“Starsk.” He glanced up as he threaded another form into his typewriter, even though all his reports were done. No luck.

“Starsk!”

His partner kept his focus on the report he was trying to type. “Wha?”

Hutch got up from his side of the desk and walked over to the coffee pot that was sitting behind his curly-haired partner. A quick glance around the squad room revealed no one was paying any attention to them. He moved to stand behind Starsky’s right shoulder and looked down as if reading the report over his partner’s shoulder. He leaned in rubbing the erection he was sporting against that shoulder. He lowered his voice and bent down speaking in Starsky’s ear. “I need my mouth on your cock. Now. In the supply closet."

As cool as his blonde good looks, Hutch strolled out of the room, setting his coffee cup down on his desk as he passed it. He glanced over his shoulder as he exited seeing his partner quickly standing up and practically running after him. He lengthened his stride and ducked into the small supply closet a few seconds ahead of his partner. 

He flipped on the light, and slid to his knees in the cramped space before Starsky even made it into the closet.

As soon as the door was shut, Hutch worked on pulling the zipper down on his partner’s jeans. This could be a task fraught with peril as the jeans in question were almost always skin tight. Or tighter.

He managed to get the zipper down and reached in to pull Starsky’s hard cock out and stroke it with his hands. He brought the leaking head to his mouth and licked the fluid off it. Starsky groaned as Hutch sucked his cock deep into his mouth. Hutch’s fist wrapped around what wouldn’t fit in his mouth and stroked in time with his mouth. He slowly set up a rhythm that he knew Starsky loved and was driven crazy by.

He loved giving Starsky blow jobs. To think of his strong and independent partner at his mercy was such a turn on. His cock was swelling in his jeans, but this was about his partner. 

Starsky threaded his fingers through his partner’s soft blonde hair and took control of the rhythm until Hutch pulled his mouth off and shot him a look. Starsky let go of Hutch’s hair and reached up to wrap his fingers around a water pipe over his head. They had played this game often enough that they didn’t need to talk.

Hutch took Starsky back into his mouth and set up a faster and harder pace. Starsky began to rock back and forth, able to maintain his silence only because he knew if he made noise they might be found out. He couldn’t help a small moan of ecstasy which seemed to inflame Hutch’s passions more. 

Starsky bit his lower lip to keep from crying out as he came in his partner’s mouth. As soon as Hutch had swallowed all Starsky had to give he stood and wrapped his arms around Starsky’s neck. He drew his head up and thrust his tongue into his partner’s mouth. Starsky groaned again, tasting himself and Hutch at the same time.

Hutch kissed Starsky until he felt his partner get his bearings back. He placed one more kiss on Starsky’s nose and adjusted his own hard cock in his pants. Starsky started to reach for him but Hutch whispered, “Saving this for when we get home. So you need to get in there and finish your reports so we can get out of here.”

Even Captain Dobey seemed amazed at how fast Starsky finished his reports that day.


End file.
